Thinking
by burninglonghouse
Summary: Hi so I needed to learn how to write something a little inappropriate so I thought about practicing with one of my favorite couples, Mako and Korra. First ever LEMON, so reviews are welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! PLEASE REVIEW lol. Also, you notice any kind of grammar mistakes or something doesn't make sense, let me know! Thanks for reading :)


She was looking out from her window onto the ocean when there was a very light knock at her door. It was very late, maybe two in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. She'd been thinking a lot of her life over the past few months. She became the avatar. She became a pro-bending champion. She almost lost people who she loved the most: Bolin, Tenzin, Tenzin's family, and even Mako. She lost her bending. She learned how to air-bend. She fell in love. It was a lot to experience, but she was Korra.

She generally could do well under pressure because of her hard-headed demeanor, but sometimes she took things too far. Sometimes she did dumb things because she wanted to make a point. Like when she kissed Mako. That turned well, luckily for her, but the next time she did something like that, she put people she loved in danger. She opened the door, expecting it to be Tenzin or Katara, but it was Mako. Korra furrowed her brow: 'was he thinking about me too?' she thought. She stepped outside.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, closing the door behind her as quietly as possible.

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know it's been a rough day today" he said, hugging her. Part of her hated the fact that he was taller than her, but another part of her loved it at the same time.

"Yea, I'm happy that you were there though… when Aang restored my bending" she said, biting her bottom lip. He smiled and took a step closer to her. She leaned into him, placing her hands on his chest. He leaned his forehead onto hers and he held her waist. Her electric blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight while his rust colored ones studied her face.

He pulled her closer to him and her arms moved to around his neck, her hands landing in his hair. "I love you Korra. I'm happy I was there too" he said, closing whatever distance was between them. Their gentle kiss turned passionate quickly, and she broke the embrace.

"I love you too" she said, placing her forehead on his chest. She looked down at her feet and closed her eyes. Now wasn't the time for passion. It was two in the morning and she was in front of her parent's house. Certainly if her father caught them… her thought was interrupted by Mako tilting her face up. He leaned in to kiss her again, but she turned her face causing his lips to land on her cheek.

"Korra, are you sure you're okay?" he asked into her ear. His hot breath caused Korra to get the chills. He kissed the side of her face again and he looked back into her eyes.

"I'm fine, it's just… what if my parents wake up?" she whispered back to him. She leaned up and kissed him, so he knew that she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. He broke the passionate embrace this time.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Mako asked. His eyes seemed to darken and the fire in Korra's stomach intensified. They kissed again, even more passionately than before. Korra felt Mako's tongue run along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let him explore. He turned his head to deepen the kiss and after a few minutes of tongue wrestling with the sultry fire bender, Korra's knees felt weak. She fell against the door with a very loud thud that broke the two of them apart.

Korra listened through the thin wooden door into her hut. There was silence. "Wait here" she whispered, going inside. It was just as quiet and as dark as it was a few minutes ago. She grabbed a blanket and a lantern and went back outside. She lit the lantern and handed it to Mako. She draped the blanket around her shoulders and began walking. Korra led him to the bottom of a cliff that was about a mile north of Korra's village. Korra bent the earth and the ice to make a hut for them. They walked in and she closed the opening.

Mako hung the lantern from a piece of earth above them and Korra laid the blanket on the floor. Mako sat down with his legs in front of him while Korra straddled him. She grinned impishly before pulling him in for a kiss. Mako's ungloved hands held Korra beneath her coat and rested under her pants right above her ass. He gave her the chills again, and caused her to rub against his body. Mako moaned into Korra's mouth, and she felt his erection through both of their pants.

She smiled. She kissed her way to his ear and whispered: "excited?" She nibbled at his ear lobe and he moaned her name. Korra felt an unfamiliar tingling that excited her. She was as turned on as he was. She kissed and nipped and licked at his neck until his scarf got in the way. She pulled it off gently and set it next to them. He helped her pull his jacket off and then her own jacket. She was about to start kissing him when he them over so he was on top. His erection pressed harder into Korra's groin. "Mmm-ako" she moaned, closing her eyes and arching her back. She placed her feet on the ground and her hips bucked.

He bent his head down and licked and nipped at her ear lobe, teasing her like he did to him. "It's my turn" he whispered hoarsely. He started to grind against Korra and another moan escaped her lips. His mouth moved down Korra's face and brushed her lips briefly. He moved down to her neck and sucked and licked and kissed and nipped. Korra was panting and pulled Mako's face to her. Their lips met again, as did their tongues. Korra nibbled Mako's lip and flipped them over.

She adjusted herself a bit and straddled him firmer than before. Lips still locked, Korra pulled Mako up to a sitting position and ran her fingers up his torso from his stomach. He took the hint and pulled his shirt off. While he was getting his own shirt off, Korra pulled hers off. They returned to their kiss, shirts off, when Mako tried to take Korra's bindings off. She pushed him down on the blanket and grinded extra hard into his hips. "K-Korra" he pleaded, closing his eyes. She smiled at what she did to him.

"Not yet" she said, bending down to kiss his face. While their lips were locked, her hands explored Mako's torso while his remained at her hips. Her mouth moved from his to his jaw, his neck, and then down his chest. When she unlocked her hips from his he whimpered. She let out a breathless kind of laugh and kissed down his chest. She nipped at one of his nipples and he groaned with pleasure. She continued down his torso to his stomach. She outlined the muscles in his abdomen with her lips and her tongue, and she took one of her hands, which she had been using to run up and down his upper half, to rub his erection. He moaned her name louder than before.

"Korra" it was deep and lustful. The sound alone caused Korra to smile. She reached the top of his pants with her mouth and began to take them off with the one hand that wasn't rubbing him, and her mouth, but it was too hard for her. She removed her other hand and tried to take his pants off, but her hands were shaking. The lack of contact allowed enough blood to flow back to Mako's brain to let him think clearly again. He helped her unzip his pants, but before she made her next move, he made his. He jumped on top of her and tore through her bindings with his teeth. Although she was muscular, Mako was still captivated by her bare breasts. He took one of her dark chocolate nipples into his mouth and sucked lightly. She moaned louder and arched her back higher than before. Her hips grinded against his and he took her other breast in his left hand. With his right he let Korra's hair loose. He removed his mouth from one nipple and moved it to the other, to make sure he was giving each an equal amount of attention. He sucked and licked and nipped until he couldn't take the pressure of his own bindings anymore. He took both of her breasts in his hand and squeezed. He leaned up and caught Korra's moan with his lips. "I love you, so much" he said, slowly. Korra opened her eyes.

"I love you" was all she could reply. The pleasure of his hands teasing her chest and the grinding of their hips and the feel of his erection on her groin was too much for her to formulate words. Her eyes closed again and her back arched as Mako flicked her nipples. He had too much control over her, she'd thought. With all of her brain power, she pushed him off of her and she stood up. She pulled her own pants off and tore off her own bindings. He watched her and didn't hesitate at his own, standing up, they were both naked and staring at each other.

Even though they were in the middle of the tundra, their little hut had gotten very warm. A layer of sweat had built on the two lovers, but neither one minded. Korra was too captivated by the fire bender's lean muscles and well-endowed package while Mako was too captivated by the water bender's athletic yet curvy frame and beautiful breasts. Simultaneously, the lovers embraced. Mako's erection landed between them and his knees went weak when Korra moved her hands from his hair to it. She kissed her way down his chest while rubbing it. He lay down after a minute or so because he couldn't hold himself up anymore, and Korra followed. She kissed the base of his shaft, causing Mako to take a sharp breath in. Her tongue travelled up to its head and she circled it, and took it in her mouth. "K-Korra!" he moaned. One of his hands travelled to her head and he held it as she blew him. With movements of her mouth, tongue, hand, and nails, she brought him to climax. "Korra… mmmm oh spirits Korra! KORRA!" he yelled as the pressure building in his lower abdomen exploded into a wave of pleasure over him. He felt himself go soft and Korra landed next to him.

He looked lazily at her and smiled. He turned and kissed her, flipping her on her back. His right hand played with her breast as his left travelled down her body. It stopped above her and he laid it flat on her lower abdomen. He moved his lips down her face again, kissing her neck and stopping at her other breast. He moved his dormant hand into Korra and she sighed his name. He rubbed her and then entered her with one, and then two fingers. From there he kissed slowly down her body, as she rocked her hips to the movements of his hands, and he kissed her wet and soft flesh gently. She moaned and arched her back yet again, while Mako hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, fingering her and licking her. "M-Mako!" she yelled from pleasure. He licked her most sensitive spot as his long and curved fingers pressed up against her walls. She was close and not much longer of his seemingly skillful tongue and hand movements had Korra screaming his name. She was panting when the rollercoaster of ecstasy was over. She didn't even notice that Mako was kissing her neck. She brought his face to hers and they shared a long kiss. She put her head on his chest and looked at him.

"How are you so good at that?" she asked. His hand caressed her face and he blushed.

"I've been thinking about doing that to you for a while now, so I've had a lot of time to figure out how to execute it" he replied. Korra blushed, something rare for her, and Mako kissed her. "You seemed like you knew what you were doing too" he said, eyeing her playfully. Korra smiled naughtily.

"I may or may not have been thinking about doing that to you for a while as well..." she trailed off. The two of them laughed and shared another kiss.


End file.
